Taking the long way home
by magensby
Summary: There are so many twists and turns that we encounter along life's journey. How we maneuver through these hills and valleys allow us to see our 'true grit'. Our lady lawyer finds herself at a crossroads and much is at stake. Caught up in something totally unexpected Evangeline decides on a course of action that will impact the lives of all those around her.
1. Chapter 1

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Taking the long way home**

 **Chapter 1**

Michael McBain helps Evangeline to her apartment after she becomes ill at the Palace restaurant. While getting her settled in bed her phone rings and he answers it. It is his brother John calling for Evangeline. Michael tells John that he has stolen his girlfriend and they will have a wild night in her bed. John is none too happy and rushes to Evangeline's apartment. By the time that John arrives Michael has left and Evangeline is sitting in a chair in her living room sipping Pepto Bismol. John arrives and he tells Evangeline that Roxie Balsam locked him in an evidence room with Natalie Vega. Already feeling ill and now knowing that Natalie was the reason for John missing dinner with her and her former professor doesn't make Evangeline feel any better. Although the evening ends with John and Evangeline sitting together in her living room, all is still not right with these two.

The next week John and Evangeline are both busy with work and don't get to spend much time with each other. Evangeline's stomach flu clears up and she's been so busy at work she's not taking good care of herself. Two weeks later, after winning her most recent case in court Evangeline decides that she's needs a break from work, or that's what she plans to tell everyone. She makes a telephone call to a friend.

" _Nina, I need your help. Something's come up and I need to get away for awhile, somewhere to rest and get away from things."_

" _Evangeline you know that you don't have to tell me anymore. Come here. I will have your room ready and you can stay as long as you like. What about your practice?"_

" _I will contact my clients and let them know that I'm going on vacation."_

" _Eva, you don't know how long you will be away do you? Don't answer that. I will handle everything. I will send the jet for you. It should arrive in an hour. You let me handle everything my friend."_

" _Thank you Nina, I knew that I could count on you. I will see you soon."_

" _Looking forward to it. Bye now."_

" _Bye."_

Not wanting to see anyone before she goes, Evangeline quickly packs her bag and makes it to the private airport and boards the plane. Two hours later she arrives at the home of her long time friend Nina Karadin, heiress to the VanBurton Industries fortune and Evangeline's former classmate at Stanford. It's the wee hours of the morning but Nina is up waiting for her friend. She knows that something is seriously wrong for Evangeline to just up and leave Llanview on such short notice. She won't push her friend but she will find out what is happening with Evangeline.

When the two friends finally see each other they hug and hold each other for the longest time. Nina is also an attorney and her husband is a banker. They have two children, a boy and a girl.

" _Alright everyone is asleep and it is early in the morning so let's get you settled in and you can rest and we can talk later. And Eva, we will talk."_

" _Yes Nina, we will talk. Thanks so much for allowing me come on such short notice."_

 **A/N:** Thnx to all the readers and reviewers of my JOVAN stories. A special thnx to .pebbles for her constant support. All of you inspire me to continue to write. Although I write for my own enjoyment it does make it that much more fun when others enjoy what I write. Thnx you guys so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Taking the long way home**

 _Thoughts are captured in /italics/_

 **Chapter 2**

Later the same morning in Llanview, Lt. John McBain arrives at his office at the police station and checks the nightly blotter of arrests. Nothing too serious but enough that these folks will need good lawyers to handle their cases. Maybe one of them will choose Evangeline and he will get to see her today. They've not connected with each other in the past week and he misses her. John starts working on the files on his desk and gets absorbed in his work. Then next time that he looks up it is lunchtime. He decides to take a break and get some fresh air and maybe pick up lunch and try to catch Evangeline in her office. He doesn't call because he wants to surprise her. Natalie stops him as he heads out of his office.

" _John would you like to have lunch with me? I'm on my way to the diner."_

" _Thanks Natalie but I have other plans. I will walk with you to the diner though because I'm on my way there too."_

" _Well if you're on your way there why can't we eat together."_

" _Natalie as I said I have other plans. I will pick up my lunch from the diner but will not stay there to eat. Are you ready to go?"_

" _No that's alright John I have to finish something else before I leave, you go ahead."_

" _Alright. See you later."_

" _Yeah, bye."_

John makes his way to the diner, collects his lunch and heads for Evangeline's office. When he arrives he finds her door closed and locked. He thinks that maybe she went out for lunch. Just as he pulls out his phone to call her he sees her receptionist.

" _Hi Carla, I just stopped by to have lunch with Attorney Williamson. Has she left for lunch already?"_

" _Lt. McBain, Attorney Williamson is on vacation. She won't be back in the office for at least the next two weeks. Haven't you spoken with her?"_

" _Oh Carla I don't know where my memory is going. Of course, she's on vacation. I forgot that it started today. Thanks for reminding me. I will call her later. Have a good day."_

" _You too Lieutenant."_

John thinks,

 _/When did Evangeline decide to go on vacation and why didn't she tell me? I'll call her cell phone and her apartment./_

Ring, ring

' _Hello, you've reached Attorney Evangeline Williamson. I am not available at this time. Please leave a message and I will return your call at my earliest convenience.'_

" _Evangeline, it's John. I just heard that you are on vacation. I didn't know that you were going on vacation. Please call me."_

 _/Why isn't she answering her cell phone or her house phone? She always answers her cell phone. I'll call Nora and ask if she knows where Evangeline is./_

Ring, ring

" _Nora Hannen."_

" _Nora, it's John. Do you know where Evangeline went on vacation?"_

" _Vacation? John I don't know anything about Evangeline going on vacation. Who told you that?"_

" _I'm at her office now and her receptionist told me that Evangeline is on vacation. Her office is closed and locked."_

" _Did you call her John?"_

" _Yes Nora I called her cell phone and apartment phone and got her voicemail."_

" _That's not like Evangeline to just up and leave without saying anything to anyone. Did you guys have an argument?"_

" _Not that I know. We haven't had a chance to really spend any time together in the last few weeks. The last time that we really talked was the night that she had the stomach flu. You remember you came by with chicken soup. I've been working on that Killing Club case non-stop so I have had much time to spend with her. Do you think she got upset that we haven't spent any time together?"_

" _I don't think so John. Evangeline knows that you take your work very seriously. Maybe she just needed time away. She did just win a major case and perhaps she thought this was a good time to take a break. That's probably what happened and it was a spur of the moment decision. I'm sure that we will both hear from her and she will apologize for not telling us about her leaving."_

" _I hope that's the case Nora. Thanks. If you hear from her before I do please ask her to call me and if I hear from her I will make sure that she calls you. Bye Nora."_

" _Bye John. Try not to worry."_

John leaves Evangeline's office and goes to the park to eat his lunch. While there Natalie sees him and goes and sits with him.

" _I thought you had other plans John?"_

" _I did but they fell through."_

" _Well can I sit with you?"_

" _Sure have a seat."_

John quietly eats his lunch all the time thinking about where did Evangeline go and why didn't she tell him that she was leaving. So absorbed in his thoughts he heard nothing of what Natalie was saying to him. Finishing his sandwich he stands to leave.

" _John did you hear anything that I was saying to you?"_

" _I'm sorry Natalie but I have something on my mind. I'll see you back at the station."_

And with that he leaves heading back to the police station. Upon his arrival he checks his office phone for messages and he does have a message.

' _Hello John, it's Evangeline. Something came up and I have to leave town for a few days. I will call you later."_

 _/That's all she has to say, something came up and she had to leave? What is going on with her? This is not like her. Oh! Maybe something happened with her mother and she had to leave. That's probably it, something as simple as that. All right I feel better now./_


	3. Chapter 3

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Taking the long way home**

 _Thoughts are captured in /italics/_

 **Chapter 3**

 _/All right Evangeline you've delayed talking with Nina long enough. Go downstairs and get this over with./_

Knock, knock

" _Come in Nina."_

" _So my friend are you ready to tell me what this is all about?"_

" _Why aren't you at work?"_

" _Because I'm waiting to talk with my friend about what has her so frazzled that she left her home in the middle of the night and probably hasn't told anyone back in Llanview that she was leaving and if I know you like I do you haven't told your mother either. So Evangeline what is it?"_

" _Nina I don't know what I'm going to do. Something totally unexpected has happened and I don't know how to handle this. No matter what I decide it will have a major impact on my life from this moment on. If I go through with this I may regret it later on. If I don't go through with it I know that I will regret it later on. I can't win. I can't talk to anyone about this but you. You know all of my deep dark secrets and have kept them through the years. I'm sorry to burden you with this one but I can't handle this by myself. I feel like I'm going crazy trying to decide."_

" _Evangeline you're starting to scare me with this talk. What is happening? You know that I will do all that I can to help you with whatever this is?"_

" _Nina I'm afraid to say the words. It's like if I don't say the words then it doesn't feel real but if I say the words then it's real and I have to handle all that it entails."_

" _It can't be that bad Evangeline."_

" _Yes it can Nina."_

" _All right let's do it this way. I will cross-examine you, just like we're in court. You will answer yes or no that way you don't say the words I do."_

" _Okay here we go. First question, have you committed a crime?"_

" _No."_

" _Do you have a terminal disease?"_

" _No."_

" _Are you pregnant?"_

" _Yes."_

" _What's so traumatic about you being pregnant? Are you in a committed relationship?"_

" _Yes and no."_

" _What do you mean yes and no?"_

" _I'm committed but he's not."_

" _What do you mean he's not? You're having sex with someone who's not committed to you?"_

" _Nina, this is not the dark ages. People have sex without commitment."_

" _Overruled. Evangeline I won't pass judgment on you but you've put yourself in a difficult situation. Does the man in question know that you are pregnant?"_

" _Nobody knows that I am pregnant but the two of us. I took a pregnancy test and it was positive."_

" _You go into hysterics because of an over the counter pregnancy test. No get dressed. We're going to see my doctor right now. We will get a professional decision on this before you go and jump off of a cliff."_

Two hours later they return to Nina's home and Evangeline looks worse than she did when she left Llanview.

" _Evangeline are you all right?"_

" _No Nina I'm not all right."_

" _What can I do to help?"_

" _Make it go away. What am I to do now? I didn't realize that I was this far along in the pregnancy. I'm almost 12 weeks pregnant. How could I be that far along and not know?"_

" _Evangeline as the doctor said your body is so overworked it was easy for you to miss the signs. Your spotty period or lack thereof, sore nipples, tiredness to name a few. The good thing is that you did at least force yourself to eat. The baby did receive nourishment at least."_

" _Already I'm a bad mother. But Nina I'm too far along to have an abortion. I now have to have this baby."_

" _Evangeline were you seriously considering having an abortion?"_

" _It was an option."_

" _Really Evangeline?"_

" _No Nina, it wasn't. I couldn't kill a child. Even though the father and I may never be together this is still my child. I've got to do better of taking care of him."_

" _What are you going to do? Will you return to Llanview?"_

" _No Nina I can't do that. Everyone there will try to tell me how to feel; what to do; look down at me; think that I tried to trap the father into a relationship by getting pregnant; and I don't need all of that static in my life now. I need some peace."_

" _Well my dear whatever you want to do you shall do. You can stay in one of our corporate apartments. My doctor can handle all of your medical needs. If you want to work while here I'm sure that there's some work my firm can pass your way. Will you tell the father?"_

" _Nina I wouldn't know what to say. It's only fair that he knows but I can't go to Llanview to tell him. It seems every single time we try to have a serious conversation something or someone interrupts us."_

" _Why don't you have him to come here?"_

" _Let me move into the apartment and then I will call him and he can meet me there. He'll probably want me to return to Llanview but I can't do that right now. I don't know what I'm going to do. What do you suggest?"_

" _I will not suggest anything. If I suggest something and you do it and it doesn't turn out the way that you want it to then you will blame me but I will make these observations:_

 _\- You care for this man otherwise you wouldn't have had sex with him. I know about the modern day thing of free sex but I also know you Evangeline. You would not have had repeated sex with a man unless you felt something for him._

 _\- You want this baby. You've wanted it since you 'thought' that you were pregnant. This child is a manifestation of 'your love' for this man. It doesn't matter if he loves you. You see this child as evidence of your love for this man._

 _\- You have to face this man. He has a right to know that he is about to be a father. Whether he steps up to the plate and actually be a father to this child is still yet to be seen but you want to tell him. You want to know if he is the man that you think he is or that you want him to be._

 _\- You may not return to Llanview but you need to settle things there the right way. Your clients deserve that much from you. If you want to return here my firm would love to have you. If you want to go somewhere that is new I will help however you need me._

Nina looks at her friend and sees Evangeline's eyes fill with tears. They both sit on the loveseat in Evangeline's room and Nina holds her friend trying to comfort her.

" _It will be all right Eva. You'll get through this."_

" _It is so much and so hard Nina. For years I said that I didn't want to get married because so many marriages end in divorce. Nina I don't want to have a baby out of wedlock. Now how is that for contradictions? I don't want John to marry me because I'm having his child. I want him to want me because he loves me and wants a life with me. I'll never know now. I've messed up everything."_

" _Evangeline Williamson, you didn't make this baby by yourself. It takes two you know. You won't know how John will react until you tell him. Do it soon. Don't wait. The longer that you wait the more time you will have to convince yourself that he doesn't need to know. You're not showing yet so you might consider doing the following:_

 _\- Go back to Llanview and close/suspend your practice. Transfer your clients to other attorneys. Meet with the trial judges and let them know that you are taking a leave of absence and don't know when you will return. Never burn bridges that you might need to travel over again._

 _\- Close up your apartment. If your lease isn't over, sublease and have everything in order before you leave._

 _\- Let John know that you have an amazing job opportunity here and will be gone for perhaps a year. Offer him to come back with you for the weekend. You can tell him then. How he responds will let you know what to do next._

 _So what do you want to do?"_

" _I guess I need for you to show me the apartment and then I need to head back to Llanview."_

" _That's my girl. Take the bull by the horn and let the chips fall where they may. Just know that I've got your back."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Taking the long way home**

 _Thoughts are captured in /italics/_

 **Chapter 4**

Three days later, Evangeline is back at her office finalizing the transfer of her clients. She met with the judges yesterday and each and every one of them were so supportive of her. All that she said to Nora was that she had a tremendous job opportunity in the city where her friend, Nina, lives and could not pass up this opportunity. Although Nora tried Evangeline did not give her any more information. She is able to sublease her apartment as her lease isn't up until next year. She has dinner with John tonight. She returns to Nina's on tomorrow.

 _/I am so nervous about meeting with John. He can read me very well and I must not give anything away while I'm here in Llanview because knowing him he will not let me return to Nina's and I can't have my baby here./_

John was overjoyed to finally here from Evangeline. She called him and invited him to dinner. He tried to get more information as to where she went but she said that she would tell him when he comes for dinner on Friday. She did ask him to put in for time off this weekend. He did and Bo approved it. The two of them haven't had any time together in the last few weeks and she seldom asks him to take time off so he jumped at the chance.

With him due at Evangeline's at 7:00 pm., John left work to go to his apartment to shower and change. He decided to buy her some flowers and so stopped at the florist on his way to her apartment.

(Knock, knock)

Evangeline opens the door and allows John to enter the apartment.

" _Something smells good. Is that your famous lasagna?"_

" _Yes, it is. Have a seat while I finish up in the kitchen."_

Evangeline returns to the kitchen to bring out the food to the dining area and John goes to the kitchen sink to wash his hands.

" _What's the special occasion. I can't remember the last time that you cooked lasagna?"_

" _Just thought that you might like it. We haven't spent much time together lately so I thought that I might do something special."_

" _Well thank you Ms. Williamson I appreciate the effort."_

" _You are welcome Mr. McBain."_

They both sit at the table and after blessing the food they start eating.

" _So where have you been?"_

" _John don't talk with your mouth full. I went to visit a friend. It was an emergency visit."_

" _Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Are they all right?"_

" _There are still some things that she needs to take care of but I'm hoping that everything works out well for her."_

" _Well I hope so too. Why did you want me to take off for the weekend? Are we doing something?"_

" _Yes we are. I need to return to my friend and I would like for you to go with me."_

" _Why do I need to go? Do I know this friend?"_

" _John please don't interrogate me. I just want you to come with me. Can you do that?"_

" _Evangeline I'm not trying to upset you but you have to admit that this is a bit strange. We don't usually just go away for the weekend. Is there something that you're not telling me?"_

Evangeline's nerves are frayed and this conversation isn't going as she would like it to go. She has to convince him to go with her or all of her plans will fail.

" _John I want to spend some time with you away from Llanview. Is that so hard to understand? We can't get a moment's peace here without being interrupted. Can you give me two days of your uninterrupted time?"_

" _You're right Evangeline. I'm sorry that it seems like I don't want to go away with you. I do. So when do we leave?"_

" _After dinner."_

" _Which car are we taking, mine or yours?"_

" _Neither, we're getting car service to the airport."_

" _Airport? So we're flying somewhere but I didn't pack a bag."_

" _You won't need one. We can buy what we need when we arrive."_

" _Well Ms. Big Spender when did you win the lottery?"_

" _John what do you think I do with my money? I charge the big bucks so that I can have the big bucks."_

" _Well excuse me Ms. Money Banks. So let's eat and hit the road."_

" _Thanks for agreeing to come John."_

" _What would you have done if I had not agreed."_

" _I would have spiked your beer and kidnapped you."_

 _/I breathe a sigh a relief now that John has agreed to go with me back to Nina's. I know that he will have questions on the flight there so I am glad that I did put that sleep aid in his lasagna. It should take affect by the time we board the plane./_


	5. Chapter 5

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Taking the long way home**

 _Thoughts are captured in /italics/_

 **Chapter 5**

We arrive at the private airport and the car service takes us to my new apartment. Nina left the driver strict instructions and he followed them to the letter. The apartment is clean, well stocked with food and perfectly located. I am surprised that John hasn't asked any more questions but knowing the detective he is observing everything and will pounce on me when I least expect it but I expect it and will be ready when he does pounce.

Once settled in and unpacked I delay John's questioning by telling him that I want to take a shower because it is late and I am tired. He goes to the guest room and I don't hear anything from him until I return to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He's sitting on a stool at the island in the kitchen.

" _So do you want to tell me what this is all about? This isn't your friend's house because we are the only ones here. What's going on Evangeline? Are you in some kind of trouble? Can I do anything to help?"_

Well I was not prepared for that. He sounds like he really cares about me.

" _John I'm tired can we talk about this in the morning?"_

" _If you really want to wait until the morning that's fine but I don't think that I will get much sleep until I know what is happening with you."_

" _All right I will tell you but can we move to the sofa in the living room?"_

I finish my water and walk with him to the living room. He sits on the sofa and I sit on the chair facing the sofa.

" _Why are you sitting over there. Is what you have to say to me that bad? Did you bring me all the way here to break up with me? You could have done that in Llanview and then I could have gone home and cried in my beer."_

" _You would not have cried John. You don't cry."_

" _Well you're right I haven't cried since Caitlin died but that doesn't mean that I won't cry ever again. So tell me what is bothering you because I can tell that something is bothering you."_

" _Okay but on one condition. You let me say what I have to say without interruption."_

" _Now I'm worried. I will try not to interrupt you. So start talking."_

" _Do you remember a few months ago when I had the stomach bug?"_

" _Evangeline I can't answer without interrupting so you have to take back your 'one condition'."_

" _Okay John you can interrupt. So do you remember when I had the stomach bug?"_

" _Yes I remember. That was the day that I was supposed to meet you for dinner with your old law professor and was detained by the snafu with Roxie. Why are you still sick? Was it more than a bug? Are you gravely ill?"_

" _No John I'm not sick, sick but I do have a condition. The past few months I have been working like crazy and have not really been taking care of myself. Although I did have the sense to eat I have not gotten the needed rest to keep myself healthy. I went to a doctor a week or so ago and he told me what's wrong with me."_

" _Are you dying Evangeline? Is that why you brought me here so that we wouldn't be interrupted so that you can tell me that you're dying? Don't tell me that. You're too young. It's not fair."_

" _John, John, wait! I am not dying. Oh I might as well just spit it out before you have a nervous breakdown. Listen carefully to what I'm saying John,_ _ **I'M PREGNANT**_ _."_

John sits stunned, unable to talk. _/Did she just say that she's pregnant? That's why she brought me here away from Llanview. She's pregnant./_

" _John did you hear me? John are you all right? I know that this has to be a shock to you because it was to me. We know that no contraceptive is 100% except abstinence. John, John!"_

" _I hear you Evangeline. How far along are you?"_

" _Almost twelve weeks. I know that neither of us planned on a baby and I know that you don't love me John. I'm not expecting you to marry me and I wouldn't want you to marry me just because we're having a baby so we'll come to some kind of arrangement but I'm having this baby John."_

" _Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"_

" _It's a boy."_

" _Come here."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because I asked you to come here. Come sit here with me on the sofa."_

" _No I'm perfectly comfortable here in this chair."_

" _Evangeline why won't you come and sit with me on the sofa?"_

" _I can't John. I'm only holding on by a thread right now and if I sit next to you on the sofa I will get my hopes up that this will work out, that you do want me, that you do love me, that we can raise this child together, and John I can't get my hopes up. I love you John, more than I have ever loved anyone and you don't know how much it hurts to know that you don't love me the same way and I'm having your child. I have to stay detached from you John because that's how I stay strong."_

" _What do you want me to do Evangeline? You brought me here to tell me that you're pregnant and then what?"_

" _I don't know John. I didn't think anything other than telling you that I am pregnant and I'm staying here until after the child is born and maybe longer."_

" _You're staying here. You're not returning to Llanview?"_

" _I can't John, I can't have my baby in Llanview with everyone sneering at me that I got pregnant to snare you, or how could I be so stupid to get pregnant, or a multitude of other snide remarks. I haven't even told my mother. Other than Nina, the doctor and you, those are the only people who know."_

" _Why didn't you tell me first?"_

" _I couldn't face you John. I made a mistake."_

" _Evangeline you didn't make this baby by yourself."_

" _See that's what I didn't want to hear from you. Now you'll offer to do the honorable thing of marrying me and I will refuse you. I don't want you to marry me. You know I don't believe in marriage but now that I am pregnant I don't want to have a child out of wedlock so I am contradicting myself left and right. I don't know what I want. All I know is that I am having this baby in this city."_

" _But how will I help you if you stay here? Am I to have no part in watching the child grow in you?"_

" _John I told you that I have not thought about any of that. I got as far as telling you. Other than planning to have the child here I have no other plans. I don't know where I will raise the child. Nina says that I can always move here because I can get work here. I can't raise my child in Llanview John I just can't. I can't go home either and see the disappointment on the faces of my relatives, 'poor Evangeline another unwed mother'. I've made a mess of my life and I have to clean it up. I will end this pity party now because the baby feels my moods and I don't want it to feel anything but love. I love this little one growing inside of me John. It is evidence of my love for you."_

" _Evangeline please come and sit with me."_

" _I can't John."_

With that John stands from the sofa, walks to the chair, picks up Evangeline and sits in the chair with her on his lap.

" _Evangeline you will not go through this alone. Yes I am surprised to hear that you are pregnant. I'm thankful that you love me and are willing to have my child even if we aren't together. I understand your hesitancy to have the child in Llanview. The people there can be very judgmental which is quite surprising with all the skeletons in closets in that town. I'm glad to know that you have a friend like Nina who has offered you much needed support during this time. But…"_

" _But what John?"_

" _Why do you think that I don't love you?"_

" _You've never told me that you loved me. You told me once that you didn't think that you could love again after Caitlin but if you did that it would be me and that's the last that I heard anything about love from you John."_

" _That's my fault and I have no excuse for it. The last few weeks have been crazy for me. When you left town without a word I thought the worst and then I decided that if it was serious that you would have told me before leaving and so I thought that perhaps something had happened with your mother and then I didn't worry anymore because then I knew you were around loved ones. Work has been a bear and trying to solve this Killing Club case has taken up all of my time. I am sorry to have neglected you."_

" _I know that your work is important to you John."_

" _Yes it is but now there are things that are more important to me than work. The woman that I love is having my child. We will raise this child together, whether in this city or another. Now you say that you don't believe in marriage but you don't want to have a child out of wedlock so that means that you have no choice but to marry me."_

" _We always have choices John. Wait a minute, what did you just say."_

" _Which part?"_

" _The part about love."_

" _The woman that I love is having my child. Yes I said it."_

" _You love me John?"_

" _Yes I love you and yes I am in love with you. Now kiss me."_

" _Now I have to kiss you?"_

" _Yes you do."_

And they kiss and in that kiss share all the love that they feel for each other and the joy of knowing that the manifestation of that love is growing inside of Evangeline.

They know that the road ahead will not be easy but together they will make it through whatever lies ahead. Unsure of John's love at the beginning, Evangeline took **the long way** to get **home** , home to the love that John had waiting for her. Sometimes you need to face your fears and it may surprise you that what you want is right there waiting for you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Taking the long way home**

 _Thoughts are captured in /italics/_

(After finishing the story with chapter 5 I received a request for **MORE**. So .pebbles this is for you.)

 **Chapter 6**

After their conversation about the baby Evangeline and John settle in bed for the night. There was no lovemaking but a lot of cuddling. John could not resist rubbing Evangeline's stomach all through the night marveling at the thought that they are having a baby. They both finally fall asleep and rest peacefully.

The following morning they both settle in the kitchen for breakfast. John prepares toast, eggs and sausage with a side bowl of strawberry yogurt. Evangeline practically inhales her food and John watches her and looks for any changes in her that would tell that she is pregnant. He has no idea what to look for but he looks none the same. Evangeline looks up and catches him staring at her.

" _John why are you staring at me?"_

" _I'm just trying to see if you look different now that you are pregnant."_

" _Well do you see any differences?"_

" _Other than you just ate your food so fast that it was hard to tell if you chewed the food or simply put it in you mouth and swallowed it, no, I don't see any changes."_

" _I did chew it John. It was good and I was hungry. Well the baby was hungry so I had to feed him."_

" _Yes you have to feed our son. Our son that sounds so fantastic. We're having a baby. Now that I've slept on it the thought of it is even greater. I love you Evangeline. I love you for you and now I love you even more for giving me a son. I never thought that I would have a child and now with one on the way and with you, the woman that I love, I couldn't ask for anything more."_

" _I'm so glad to hear you say that John. I was worried how you would react and I'm glad that my fears were unjustified. But John we still have things to discuss. How do you really feel about my staying here to have the baby? That will limit your involvement in the pregnancy."_

" _Evangeline I want you to do what it comfortable for you but I do have to say that it could be taken as you running away. You have nothing about which to be ashamed. You can return to Llanview with your head held high and continue your life as you choose. I'm sorry that you feel that you can't comfortably have our child in Llanview. I can't leave right now. This murder case has gripped the town and I can't leave in the middle of the investigation."_

" _But how can I return John? I just closed my office and transferred my clients. If I were to return now I would look fickled and that is not a good look for an attorney. I told everyone that I had a job offer here for a year so that did leave me the option of returning after that year. So it does seem that I have painted myself into a corner and now I have to live with my decision."_

" _I understand Evangeline but I just wanted to mention it. Now how am I to be a part of this pregnancy with you here and me in Llanview?"_

" _Well John you can come to visit once a month and then plan a vacation around the due date so that you are here for the birth."_

" _But what if you deliver early or any number of unforeseen things happen? How will you feel it I miss the birth. I know that I will be devastated."_

" _I didn't think about that John. As I told you last night I had only thought about telling you and having the baby here."_

" _Well consider this:_

 _You come back to town and tell everyone that your client reconsiders and decides that you can handle the case from Llanview. No one is the wiser that there is no client or case._

 _You reopen your office and your old clients can return and you can work their cases as usual_

 _The trial judges won't make a fuss because you are a brilliant attorney and they love you_

 _You and I can enjoy this pregnancy together._

 _Now the only thing that we have to decide is where we will live and when will we get married."_

" _John when you were saying all of that I remembered that I leased my apartment so I don't have any place to live. The items that you listed are doable. Clients change their minds all of the time so folks won't think anything about my return for that reason. My lease is still valid on my office space so that's not a problem either and you're right the judges love me. It would be nice if we can enjoy this pregnancy together. Now the thing about getting married is the only stickling point because you have yet to propose to me John McBain and I know that you don't have a ring with you."_

" _So are you considering returning to Llanview with me? As to the proposal are you telling me that you have changed your mind about marriage? You are the woman who told me that she didn't believe in marriage."_

" _If I can marry you John then yes I have changed my mind. So what do we do now?"_

Before John can answer the doorbell rings. Evangeline goes to the door to check who is there. She looks through the peephole and sees Nina. She opens the door and allows Nina to enter. They hug.

" _Evangeline I waited as long as I could but I just wanted to know how things went with John. How did he react?"_

Just as Evangeline is about to answer John walks up and introduces himself and thanks Nina for being such a good friend to Evangeline. Nina smiles and then they all go to the living room and John and Evangeline sit on the sofa and Nina sits on the chair that Evangeline occupied last evening.

" _So John what do you think of Evangeline's news? Are you ready to be a father and how are you going to help our girl through this? If you don't want to be involved now just let me know and I will take care of my friend."_

" _Nina, wait! Before you tear into John let me catch you up on what we have discussed. John wants me to return to Llanview with him. He thinks that we can proceed with the pregnancy there without much confusion. I return with the story that my new client suggested that I handle their case from Llanview instead of moving to where they are located. You know how clients change their minds all of the time so that won't be too much for folks to believe. My lease on my office is still valid so I can just reopen it and get back to business. The problem that we have encountered though is that my apartment is now subleased so I don't have anywhere to live."_

" _Evangeline that all sounds doable but what about the two of you? Are you together, are you separate, are you getting married, what?"_

" _Nina I think that I can answer that better than Evangeline. I want to marry Evangeline and not just because of the baby. I love Evangeline and was hoping that our relationship was growing into something more significant than just dating. With the baby on the way I think that it is a great opportunity to move our relationship to a permanent status. Before you say that I'm only marrying her because she is pregnant you are right and you are wrong. You're right that I'm marrying her because she is pregnant as I should because I am the father of the child but you are also wrong to think that is the only reason. Evangeline and I are good together and it's been a long time since I have been in love. I never thought that I would be in love ever again after my fiancé died but Evangeline has opened my heart to love again and I don't want to risk losing her. The baby presents a great opportunity for me to convince her to marry me. I want to marry her for her and for the baby."_

" _John I hope that what you say is true because Evangeline only deserves the best. So have you proposed?"_

" _Nina, John and I were about to discuss that when you arrived. Perhaps you can assist us in our discussion."_

" _I will do whatever I can to help you Evangeline, you know that."_

" _Yes I do Nina."_

The three of them sit and talk things out and agree that Evangeline should return to Llanview.

" _John you know that if we get married now that everyone in Llanview will think that you only married me because I am pregnant."_

" _Evangeline I don't care what people say and neither should you. What we do is our business."_

" _Evangeline, John is right. If you get married now so what if people think it is only because of the baby. If you weren't pregnant and got married folks will come up with something else to complain about as it relates to the two of you. You must decide for yourself what you want and forget about what people may say. You surprise me that you are concerned about the naysayers. The Evangeline Williamson that I knew in college would care less. Where is she?"_

" _Nina and John you both are right. And Nina, that Evangeline is still here, she just got confused for a moment. So the plan is to return to Llanview, get married, have the baby and live happily ever after."_

" _Now I like that plan. So you guys can take the jet back to Llanview tomorrow. Notify of the wedding date and my family and I will be there to celebrate with you. Eva if you need anything, anything at all just call me. Okay we've settled that I expect the two of you at my house tonight for dinner at 7:00 p.m. and it looks like it's a celebration dinner."_

John and Evangeline agree to the dinner and Nina leaves. They cuddle on the sofa basking in the wonder of their love and excited about their future.


	7. Chapter 7

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Taking the long way home**

 _Thoughts are captured in /italics/_

(Evangeline and John return to Llanview and brace themselves for the reactions to their news)

 **Chapter 7**

Since Evangeline's apartment is not available she moves in with John. He loves having her there and being able to see her every day. She reopens her office and just as she thought everyone believes her story about the client changing his mind. Some of her old clients return and she gets some new ones. The trial judges are delighted to have her back.

Evangeline is beginning to show a little but she's masquerading it by wearing looser dresses and suits. John and Evangeline both tell their families the weekend after they return. They do decide on a wedding date for next month. They want to get married before the baby comes and before she gets too noticeably pregnant. The family all agrees and help the couple with the wedding arrangements. Everyone has a part to play and are excited about the baby and want to help them as much as they can.

The wedding announcement appears in both the Sun and Banner newspapers on the Saturday, two weeks after their return to Llanview. John and Evangeline are sitting in the living room of John's apartment. John is reading the sports page of the newspaper and Evangeline is reading a book. Someone knocks at the door and John gets up to answer.

Natalie Vega barges into the apartment,

" _John what is this about you and Evangeline getting married? How could you do that to me, you know that I love you and I know that you have feelings for me?"_

Natalie doesn't even notice that Evangeline is sitting there on the sofa in John's apartment. She continues her tirade.

" _You're just doing this to deny your feelings for me. Don't do this John. You don't love her."_

" _Natalie what I do with my life is my business and not yours. I don't have to explain anything to you or anyone else. And to set the record straight, I love Evangeline and will marry her because I love her. Now if you will leave Evangeline and I were enjoying a quiet Saturday morning at home. Good bye Natalie."_

When John said that Natalie finally notices Evangeline sitting on the sofa reading a book. Evangeline did not acknowledge Natalie with even a nod, blink, or a hello. Fuming Natalie turns and slams the door as she exits.

" _Well we both knew that was coming and I'm glad that it is over. I'm also glad that she didn't get a good look at me and see that I am pregnant. We would never hear the end of that. She would tell everyone that the only reason that you're marrying me is because I am pregnant. Next month can't come soon enough for me."_

" _I don't care if you have to wear a moo moo dress to the wedding we're getting married and I don't care who knows. Now what are we doing for the rest of the day? How about a walk? We both can use the fresh air and a little exercise is good for all three of us."_

" _John that sounds like a great idea. Come one let's get changed and we can go. You know this living with you feels really good. When we return from our walk let's continue our search for a house. We want to be settled before the baby comes and we only have a few more months."_

" _Yes I know we need to get serious in our house hunting. Come on little mommy-to-be let's get walking."_

They change and go to the park for a walk. They finish their walk and return the apartment, shower, change and check online for available houses. They see a few that interest them and send emails the agents to schedule house tours. A few of the houses have open houses scheduled for tomorrow Sunday so they decide to look at those houses then.

The following week is filled with work and house tours. The Killing Club Killer case investigation receives a boost with evidence supplied by an anonymous tip. The tip leads to the apprehension of the killers. Finally John can breathe a sigh of relief. Before apprehension of the killers Natalie Vega did set herself up as a victim in an effort to force John to rescue her and declare his love for her. Fortunately for Natalie the killer didn't take the bait and neither did John. She had to wait for her brother Rex Balsam to come to her aid.

The wedding day arrives and all of John and Evangeline's family, friends, co-workers, associates and leaders from the community are there to witness this lovely occasion. Evangeline looks stunning and no one can tell that she is pregnant. Her wedding dress is elegant and fits her beautifully. Her mother, Nina and Nora helped her to find the dress. John looks quite handsome in his black tuxedo with a lavender cummerbund. Nina serves as matron of honor and Nora serves as maid of honor with Michael as best man and Antonio and Bo as ushers. Evangeline's mother and her Uncle Clay walk Evangeline down the aisle.

The ceremony proceeds and at the part where the minister asks if anyone objects Natalie starts to stand but her brother, Rex and her mother, Victoria Davidson, pull her down and tell her to keep quiet. The rest of the ceremony goes without any interruptions and John and Evangeline are declared man and wife. The Palace is the scene for the reception and everyone is having a grand time. Champagne is flowing and Michael and Nora makes certain that Evangeline has white grape juice. It looks like champagne and no one is the wiser that Evangeline is not drinking champagne. Everyone there is so happy for Evangeline and John. As the reception winds down and the married couple prepare to exit to go on their honeymoon an unexpected guest arrives.

When John and Evangeline returned to Llanview from Nina's company apartment John told Evangeline about the DNA test results. He didn't want to go into their marriage with that secret. As soon as Evangeline learned that John Doe was Christian Vega she called a meeting with Antonio. So since that time John, Antonio and Evangeline have been working on getting Christian a new trial and a possibility of release. On their wedding day Christian Vega is released and as John and Evangeline prepared to leave for their honeymoon Christian Vega walks into the reception with his mother, Carlotta and one of the other attorneys who worked on the case. At his appearance everyone gasps and one person rushes too him and hugs him covering his face with kisses.

" _Christian is it really you? Where have you been? We thought that you were dead?"_

" _I'm here now Natalie. I'm home."_

The room explodes with applause. Everyone is overjoyed to see this happy ending.

Not wanting to stay around for any questions from anyone, both Evangeline and John slip out while everyone is caught up in greeting Christian Vega. They didn't care that it happened during their reception. They both worked hard to gain his release.

After changing and leaving their finery for their friends to take back to their apartment Evangeline and John head to the airport.

" _John you have not told me where are we going for our honeymoon?"_

" _Well it wouldn't be a secret if I told you but since we are now officially on our honeymoon I can tell you that first we are traveling to London for a few days and then to my family homestead in Ireland, then Scotland, since we're in the area and finally to Paris but just for a few days and then back home. I don't want to tire you out and plus we still have jobs to work and a house to find."_

" _Yes we do but right now I just want to concentrate on the honeymoon. Mr. McBain have I told you how handsome you looked in your tuxedo. When I was walking down the aisle I felt so special and so blessed to be marrying you. I am so happy John. Ooooh…!"_

" _Evangeline! Are you okay? Is it the baby?"_

Evangeline smiles and takes is hand and places it on her belly so that he can feel the baby moving."

" _It seems the baby is happy too John."_

" _Yes it does. Have I told you how beautiful you looked in your wedding dress. I couldn't even tell that you are pregnant and I know that you are. I am happy too. I have you as my wife and soon to be the mother of my child I can't ask for anything more."_

The honeymoon is so much fun for the two of them and they return home ready for the next chapter in their lives.

/

Three months later they have moved into their new house and by that time Evangeline is just blooming with her pregnancy. The following month, at her eighth month, Nora has a baby shower for Evangeline. Nina comes to town to share in the event. Evangeline receives so many lovely things for the baby. The mothers of the couple take the couple shopping for baby furniture. They tell Evangeline and John that since they wouldn't take anything from them for the wedding that they insist on handling this for the baby. The couple agree and now the nursery is fully equipped with furniture, clothing and other baby paraphernalia just waiting for the arrival of the designated occupant.

Evangeline's practice is thriving and she now has two partners. Two new attorneys moved to Llanview and convinced Evangeline to expand her practice. They made her a financial offer that was all to her benefit and she accepted. The two attorneys determined that Evangeline's stellar reputation would provide them with well paying clients and they were correct. They have more business than they anticipated and it is a winning arrangement for all involved.

John's job position has also changed. With the solving of the Killing Club Killer case, the city and state government appropriated money to fund a new position of Deputy Commissioner of the Police Department. John will work along side Bo Buchanan. Antonio Vega is now the chief Detective. John totally enjoys his new job and does not miss the long hours of being a detective. He can truthfully say that his life has never been better.

Evangeline's due date arrives and she is very anxious. As the hours pass and no labor pains she starts to worry. She calls her doctor and the doctor explains, again, that due dates are only projections and the baby may come before or after that projected date but they won't wait later than a week after the due date for the arrival of the baby. As soon as Evangeline ends the call with the doctor she goes to take a shower and as she's drying off a pain hits her and her water breaks. Fortunately John is at home and they rush to the hospital. Calling their mothers while on the way, by the time that they are arrive, her doctor is there and hospital staff rush her to maternity triage. Although her water has broken she is only five centimeters dilated so they admit her and move her to maternity labor and delivery. Their family and friends start to gather in the waiting room. The mothers are in the labor room with Evangeline and John. Two hours later Evangeline is fully dilated and John and the mothers are in their delivery room uniforms of gowns, mask and shoes waiting for the arrival of the baby.

John walks out to the waiting area to announce the arrival of Colin Jonathan McBain, 7 lbs. 5 oz., and 21 ins. long. He shows pictures of the baby on his phone. They pass around the phone so that everyone can see the picture. John retrieves his phone.

" _Evangeline and Colin are doing fine. I'm going back in now."_

He turns and leaves. The two grandmothers enter the waiting room as John exits. They tell everyone how exciting it was to be there at the birth of their grandchild.

Evangeline and the baby are in their room now and Colin is nursing. John comes in and sits on the bed next to Evangeline and hugs her and kisses her on her temple.

" _He's finally here Evangeline. You did so well my love. Thank you so much for my son. Thank you so much for loving me."_

" _John we created him together so I thank you too for our son. I love you John McBain, now and forever."_

" _And I love you Evangeline McBain, now and forever."_

 **THE END**

 **A/N:**.pebbles I hope that this fulfills your request. Thnx for reading and reviewing.


End file.
